Gettin You Home
by VampireKickass777
Summary: Just read it its romantic an contains alittle bit of sexual contact between owen an annabell..


**_The violins played soft romantic music in the background as he twirled her around the dance floor, Making her black dress swirl with ever spin. one hand enclosed her right hand as his other fell to the middle of her back. Both were in there own world.. no one else mattered but them. Her head rested on his shoulder as he placed his on hers.._**

**_Slowly swaying to the music he puts his lips to her ear, leaving a soft kiss on the outer shell and whispering 'I Love You.' Her face lights up with passion an the love she felt for him. She brings her had up slowly to his cheek, and caressing it softly he smiles a dazzling smile an leans his head into her hand. she left her hand there a couple more seconds then let it fall back into his awaiting left hand._**

**_He lets go of her hands an lets his arms encircle her abdomen. Her arms slide up his chest ever so slowly, feeling every feature of his body and then encircles his neck. She stills for a moment looking in to his eyes for the millionth times that night, an presses her lips to his. their lips moved in sync together as her hands tangled into his short black hair. his Lip ring cold against the warmth of her lips. as the song changes their lips parted an she smoothed out his hair.._**

**_Love And passion Showed In both of their eyes. They danced together for two more songs, not saying a word to one another. no words were needed to express what they felt at the moment. she looked deep in to his green eyes as he looked deep in to her hazel one. she mouthed 'I Love You. She slipped her head down in to his chest laying it there to listen to his soft relaxing heart beat._**

**_Tonight wasn't about anything, anyone, no problems Just them, An ONLY them. their love, their feelings.. nothing but them mattered and all the things they had together. there love increased since the day they got married. they grew closer and stronger. his hands rubbed her back making her shiver.. he knew what she wanted._**

**_The unlaced from one another, and he lead her back to their table to get their things. His lip ring twitched as his lips met hers an moved down her neck... teasing her.. he stopped smiling, yet they said nothing. He picked her up bridal style caring her out to the car slowly.._**

**_He put her down oh her side of the car, unlocking it and opening it for her.. She got in slowly as he ran to his side to get in. Their night out didn't last long, cause the need an want lingered in the atmosphere. He shut his door looking in to her eyes.. she quickly leaned over getting in to his lap kissing him Hard. She could feel His Man Hood Stiffing_**

**_His control was slipping an he couldn't wait... she pulled away from him setting back in to the passenger seat. She knew he knew what to do.. He started the car and sped down the high way in the direction of home. He rested his right hand on her upper thigh as hers settled on top of his.._**

**_Time Seemed to pass quickly. For the next thing the both knew was they was in the house. he was caring her to their room.. but she made him stop.. he grunts in dissatisfaction and presses her back against the wall, his Hands roamed down her body making their way down under her dress, touching her clitorises.. She gasps for air, moaning his name. He stops and she pushes him away making him stay in the hall as she dances into their room._**

**_Five minuets pass, making it feel like an eternity as he hears Soft Romantic music float out of their room. He takes it as his sign to go in to the room. Walking slowly in he lifts his head an sees her standing at the end of their bed.. She lets the straps of he dress fall down her arms and The last thing he remember was her black dress hitting the floor._**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**_A.N.. Ok so iv never wrote online like this so its a first yay.. comment what ever....But just a note i wrote this about a guy i liked.. an he read it.. just found out i liked him.. he said to was good.. an then it kind of went from there.. I'm nervous to talk to him again cause this all happened like Last Thursday ( 9-3-09).. well tell meh if you want meh to write more_**


End file.
